Conventionally, as one type of a lens driving device used for an imaging apparatus mounted on a mobile phone or the like, lens drive devices adopting a smooth impact drive mechanism (“SIDM” is a registered trademark) are known.
A lens driving device adopting a smooth impact drive mechanism is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-93001. In the lens driving device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-93001, a camera shake correction function is realized by moving a lens unit in a direction orthogonal to a direction of an optical axis, with an actuator using the smooth impact drive mechanism.